


Thanks For The Adventure

by Supdudes95



Series: Adventures [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gang!AU, M/M, idunno, other stuff, sad happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supdudes95/pseuds/Supdudes95
Summary: Jonathan returns to Los Santos after a year. He finds a hidden room in a drawer, and what it holds changes Jonathans view on staying away.





	Thanks For The Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! Sorry if this is really shitty, but I just had this idea and decided to write it. If there's any mayor mistakes when it comes to my english, then I'm sorry, I'm from Norway...
> 
> Everything written in italic are memories. Just so you don't get confused.

The rain was pouring down outside the windows. The sky blue car was speeding down the road towards the city by the ocean. He could see it in the distance. The buildings looked like dark tombstones and only reminded him of the reason he left in the first place. Everything seemed grey and mournful. He did have some good memories from this place, though. Sitting beside his special someone while watching the sun go down past the horizon. The thought made him smile for only a second. Never getting to experience that again made his heart ache.

He turned up the radio while passing the “Welcome to Los Santos” sign on the outskirts of the city. The sorrowful tunes got him to calm down before driving down the streets between the huge skyscrapers and apartments. He knew where he was going, and that made him even more nervous than he already was. He was afraid that everything had changed now that their leader was gone. He would never see that beautiful smile again. Never get to feel his lips against his own. Never get to feel the familiar, buff arms wrap around his own slim waist.

“Stop it, Jon. It only makes it worse, and you know it.” He said to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. He angrily wiped at his face while taking a deep breath to calm down.

The car drove slowly between the buildings. The familiarity was suffocating him. All the memories came crashing back, and it was so painful. The smiles, the hugs, the terrible jokes, the fucking coffee spilled on his pants the first time they met.

The car came to a stop in the middle of the street. He opened the window and gasped for air. Why did he come back to this place?

Someone honked their horn and dragged him back to the present. Quickly he put the car into gear and sped towards his destination. The gang’s apartment was on the other side of town where the houses were more scattered around. It didn’t take him long to get there since he knew the road better than his own pocket. He pulled up into the driveway and parked the car at his normal place. He was surprised no one had taken the lot after the past year. Maybe they knew he would return one day?

“Here goes nothing.” Jon said before turning the radio off, taking the car keys and opening the door. The rain soaked him within seconds and he shuddered in the wet clothes.

_“Come on, Jonathan! It’s just a bit of rain. It doesn’t hurt anyone!” He laughed and dragged him towards the apartment. “Jesus, you look so grumpy! Does this help?” Their lips met and Jonathan couldn’t help but smile into the kiss._

Jonathan hurried up the stairs to the porch and opened the door. Since it was unlocked, he guessed someone was home. Who was he kidding, there was always someone home.

“Brian, is that you?” A familiar voice called out from the small living room. Footsteps was heard and suddenly Brock stood in front of him checking his phone. “I didn’t know you would be home so soon. I was going to ask if you could drop by the store to buy some…” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw who it was. “Delirious…?”

“Hey, Moo.” Jonathan said, cringing slightly by his old gang name. It didn’t seem like Brock noticed it. Before he could say anything else, he was engulfed in a hug. “Hey, you’re going to get wet!” Jon tried to joke, but the man hugging him only held on tighter.

“I thought we were never going to see you again.” Brock sighed and let go of the drenched man.

“Hey, was it Brian?” Another voice came from the living room. Again, footsteps were heard and two new people showed up in the doorway to the entrance hall. The first was dark skinned and had black, curly hair. Jonathan smiled at Marcel who almost dropped the glass he was holding. The second had short, brown hair and glasses. Craig looked over Marcel’s shoulder.

“Delirious?” Craig asked under his breath. Jonathan nodded while keeping his gaze at the floor. He felt ashamed for leaving them when it had happened. He just couldn’t handle being in the house with all the memories. Fuck, he couldn’t even stay in the city! Neither could he watch his friends’ faces after he came home that evening. Bloody and bruised and a dead body in his embrace. Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his cheeks again.

“Hey, it’s okay. Come into the living room.” Marcel took his hand and led the way into the small living room with the modern sofa and huge TV. There were four people sitting lazily around the room. Tyler was sitting with an Xbox controller playing against Scotty and Anthony while Nogla sat in a chair behind them. The tall Irishman turned around and looked at the guys entering the room.

“No way!” He exclaimed and stood up from his seat. “Delirious is back!” A grin spread across his face and he quickly walked over to Jonathan to give him a hug. Tyler and the others turned in their seats and sprung to their feet to greet the newcomer.

“Where the hell have you been?” Tyler exclaimed and joined the hug. Soon after the rest of the crew were all embraced in a group hug. “It’s been a year, dude!” Tyler let go of Jonathan and took a few steps back to look at the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry…” He replied and studied the floor again. He still couldn’t look his friends in the eyes.

_“What did you do?” Tyler cried as he saw the dead stare under the owl mask. Jonathan’s eyes hurt after all the tears. “WHAT DID YOU DO?” Tyler repeated and forcefully dragged the body out of Jonathan’s arms._

“Don’t be. We don’t blame you for leaving.” Anthony said with a sorrowful smile. “I hoped we would see you again, of course, and here you are. It’s good to see you, Jonathan.”

He felt the weight lift off his shoulders and a smile spread across his face. He had been so nervous coming here, afraid that his friends hated him. He still wondered why he actually came back. It just felt like he had forgotten something.

“Welcome back, Jon!” Scotty shouted and everyone cheered and hauled Jonathan with them to the sofa where they flung him down and sat huddled against the soaked man. No one cared if they got wet. Soon after Brian also joined them.

 

“You look exhausted, Jon.” Brock said after hours of playing and catching up. Tyler had already gone to bed, Scotty, Anthony and Nogla had fallen asleep on the couch, Brock sat slouched against the backrest, and Brian was in the kitchen cleaning their mess. Marcel had offered to help him, so it was only Brock and Jonathan left talking. Jonathan smiled and took a sip of his glass of water before answering.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day.”

“Your bedroom is available if you want to sleep there.” Brock sought his eyes, but Jonathan averted them as usual. “No one has been in there since you left.”

“Thanks.” He sighed and got off the couch, trying not to wake the guys. He let out a yawn and walked through the dark corridors towards the old room he had shared with the person he missed with all his heart.

_“Are you sure the others won’t suspect anything?” He laughed at their leader who pushed him towards the room at the end of the hallway._

_“Nah, they are clueless. Come on, so we don’t wake them up!” The leader of the feared gang grinned and opened the door quickly before pushing his best friend down on the king sized bed._

_“But what if someone sees me coming out of here tomorrow?” Jonathan asked, shaking slightly._

_“Then we tell them you just needed to go through the plan one more time to be sure.” The man standing in front of him giggled like a little kid._

Jonathan opened the door to the room. It smelled cramped, but also had that familiar scent of him. The king sized bed stood in the middle of the room, the desk in front of the window was covered in dust, and the chair behind it had a well-known red jacket tossed over the back. The white stripes still shone through the layers of dust. It hadn’t been used that much, unless the other was being washed or fixed. Everyone knew the leader didn’t like the spare jacket. He had told them it looked too new, and that his normal jacket was full of memories that he could look back on when he needed it.

Jonathan sighed and put his bag beside the bed. He turned on the light on the bedside table and slumped down on the soft sheets. He felt his eyes dropping shut for a second and the atmosphere of the room absorb him.

_“Are you awake?” He whispered in Jonathan’s ear._

_“Not anymore.” Jonathan replied dryly. His answer earned yet another giggle from the one laying across from him. All of a sudden, he felt pressure against his lips. He couldn’t help but open his eyes to find the leader with his lips pressed against his._

Jonathan found himself smiling again at the memory. That night had been the best night of his life. They had been talking all night long about their feelings towards the other. At first, Jonathan had thought the leader was drunk, but after a while, he actually realized that this was happening.

The stinging feeling returned and he got up from the bed. He could really use some fresh air. He walked over to the window and opened it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The sound of rain hitting the asphalt made his senses clarify, and he soon felt the exhaustion drag him towards the bed again. When he opened his eyes, his gaze landed on the red jacket. There was something different about it; he just didn’t know what it was. While inspecting closer, he discovered something in the left pocket. There was a small paper with numbers on it and a smiley face.

“3-2-6-4” He read aloud in the empty room. “Is this a code?” He asked himself while walking around the desk while studying the small numbers. He couldn’t remember him saying anything about a code. Where did it go?

He put the note in his front pocket before looking around the room. The closet was empty except housing some old clothes. He went to the bed and looked underneath it. Nothing there either. He walked over to the desk and opened the different drawers. He didn’t see anything else than old papers, a bag of opened candy that had a foul smell, and a little box. He took the small box into his hand and opened it. Inside was a small silver ring with a blue sapphire shaped like a small teddy bear. Was this what he thought it was?

Everything seemed to stop for a moment when he looked down in the drawer where he found the box. A small lock pad could be seen at the bottom of it, slightly hidden underneath a sheet of paper.

“3-2-6-4” Jonathan repeated and pushed the numbers on the pad. There came a sound of something unlocking, and all of a sudden, the bottom of the drawer cracked a bit open before everything went silent again. The man stared wide-eyed at the little crack before trying to get a grip on the edge of the plate. When he understood he needed to use both hands, he placed the small box with the ring on the desk before gripping the plate tightly and pulling it out of place.

“What the fuck is that?” Jonathan whispered to no one in particular before pulling the item up from the hidden room in the drawer. The book had been used frequently and the edges were slightly worn. He stroke a hand over the black leather with the word ‘Album’ engraved in the front. He wondered if he should put it back, but curiosity got the better of him.

He brought the album over to the bed and sat down cross-legged with the book in front of him. When he opened it on the first page, he felt his heart caught in his throat. There was a letter taped to the page with the most gorgeous handwriting he had seen in a while. Other people might have thought differently, but Jonathan didn’t care about that. The writing was beautiful in his eyes, since it was his.

‘Dear Jonathan,  
I was planning on giving you this when we were old and closer to death, but since I haven’t removed this letter, I guess something happened. I’m sorry if I’m not with you anymore for whatever reason, and that I didn’t get to give you the ring you probably found in the drawer. Yeah, now I’m sure you know how much I loved you… I hope you’ll like this gift I made for you in my spare time!  
-Evan’

Jonathan turned the page and saw a bunch of pictures with him and Evan together. There were pictures they had taken together, others had taken for them, and some that had been taken without them noticing it. The first was of them the night they had first met. Evan had spilled hot coffee all over him, and soon after they were on their way home to Evan’s place.

_“I’m still sorry for spilling my coffee on you, dude.” He smiled and dragged him into the quite big apartment. Jonathan just grinned and told him not to worry about it. Evan suddenly became serious. “I heard you are good with guns?”_

_“What?” The question knocked him of the perch._

_“You’re Delirious, right?” Evan continued while staring him dead in the eye. “The best hitman out there? I’ve heard of your work, and I wondered if you want to join our little gang.”_

Delirious chuckled at the memory. The picture was him sitting there gaping with a ruined set of pants while Evan stared at him with an amused expression plastered on his face. It had all clicked and he understood whom he was talking to; the feared gang boss of the BBS crew- Vanoss. He said yes immediately since he knew how good the gang was at what they did.

The next pictures were taken before heists, and some after heists. Soon they went over to becoming more romantic. Long stares, small smiles that meant more than words. Jonathan laughed at the picture of him sneaking out of the leader’s room the night they told each other what they had felt for a while. Marcel had been standing in the hallway for ages to take the picture.

The pages of the album were filled up with everything they had ever done. Movie tickets, a small fabric from a T-shirt Jonathan had worn on a heist where pretty much everything had gone wrong from the beginning. Evan had been so furious people were scared he was going on a killing spree. Instead, he had brought Jonathan with him to an old warehouse. He had tossed him a baseball bat and stormed into the place with his own bat leant against his shoulder. They had beaten the crap out of the people in the building. Jonathan had wondered who the people were. They turned out to be someone who had caused the mission to go so horribly wrong in the first place. When all of them lay unconscious, Evan had crushed their equipment and rushed out of there with Jonathan on the go.

Jonathan smiled at the photos. They were really something out of the ordinary. He wondered how Evan had been able to keep this a secret while Jonathan was constantly around. And the ring? When did he buy that?

His gaze went back to the small box on the desk. He walked over to it and picked it up. Back in the bed again, he opened the box again and took the silver ring out. He looked at the engraved words on the inside of the metal. ‘My precious’ was written in cursive with a small heart at the end. He chuckled and tried it on.

_“Why do you need my finger size?” Jonathan asked suspiciously. Evan shrugged and pointed to a magazine._

_“I thought about getting these new brass knuckles for you.” He explained and grinned. Jonathan just went along with it. Soon after he got the knuckles and he didn’t think more of it._

“So that’s why you wanted my finger size.” Jonathan giggled and turned to the next page. He was surprised it was the last one. There was a picture of the two of them leaning against each other, their backs against the camera and a beautiful sunset. There were such beautiful red and yellow colours. A sweet pink painted the clouds, and birds were flying towards the horizon. It was their first official date.

Evan had taken him to a fancy restaurant at first, but when he noticed how uncomfortable Jonathan was, he had just dragged him with him to the beach instead where they walked barefooted in the sand. They had talked for hours, and after a while, they had raced towards a small booth where they sold hamburgers. With their stomachs full, they sat down in the sand and watched the sun set beneath the horizon. Waves crushed against the shore, a mild breeze played with their hair, seagulls screamed in the distance. It had been perfect.

_“I can’t hold on for much longer! You have to climb!” Jonathan shouted over the wind from the propellers. He looked down at the leader’s mask. “Did you hear me?” That’s when he noticed the bloody arm Vanoss held close to his chest. He had been shot. Jonathan looked at his own hand again. His fingers slowly losing their grip on the skid. He felt the leader’s grip around his other arm loosen. “What are you doing?” Jonathan screamed and tried to hold on tighter. Vanoss wiggled out of his grip and plummeted down towards the ground beneath. “EVAN!”_

Jonathan was about to close the book when he saw the small letters on the lower right of the page. He leaned closer to see what the letters said, since it was written in almost invisible ink.

‘Thanks for the adventure- see ya in the next life!  
Love, Evan’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This could be part of a series if people want to know what actually happened to Evan and so on.


End file.
